Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hair fluffing or lifting device basically consisting of a unit of two pivotally coacting combs, being briefly and successively inserted in sections of the hair of a person. The device, when so inserted, is manipulated to lift the hair, which then becomes fluffy and airy enhancing the general appearance of the hair.
Commercially available hair lifting devices simply consist of a single comb designed as an aid to give more body to the hair by setting it in the hair for as long as the fluffy appearance is desired. Attempts to make intersecting combs for the above stated purpose have hitherto appeared unsuccessful inasmuch as the design of the device causes the hair to become entangled between the intersecting teeth and also have a tendency to split hair ends.